


You're So Cool and I'm Trash

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from dailyau on Tumblr: "I like your tumblr a lot but I'm afraid to come of Anonymous because you're so cool and I'm trash" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Cool and I'm Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Dan's POV  
> Everything in single quotes are Dan's thoughts.

I loved going on Tumblr and seeing his posts. His url was amazingphil and he was an artist. Phil mostly drew fanart of anime but sometimes he’d post other works of his. I also liked talking to him about anime, art, fanfiction, and sometimes more personal stuff. Phil always knew what to say to me when I was feeling depressed. However, he had no clue who I was since I only sent him asks on anon. I would send him so many asks, I started to leave a “dh” at the end of them so Phil knew who it was. Every once in a while his answer would say something like “I wish you’d come off anon so we could talk more.” I would love to but I was too afraid. Phil was just so cool and I was just lowly trash.

Today Phil had reblogged some ask meme where someone would ask him a letter and he’d list three things he loved starting with that letter. I was scrolling through the answers when I got to d.

            Dinosaurs, dogs, and dh <3

My heart stopped for a moment or two. ‘He loves me.’ I had the biggest smile on my face. I immediately went to Phil’s ask box and sent him a message.

            You love me? I love you too Phil <3 dh

Not even a minute later I got a notification saying:

            amazingphil answered you ask: You…

My heart stopped again but for a different reason. ‘Did I not click anon? Did Tumblr glitch? No no no this can’t be happening. I can’t talk to him ever again. He’ll know who I am. He’ll know how much of a dork I am.’

“He already knows how much of a dork you are,” I mumbled to myself. “Just read the damn answer.”

Hesitantly, I clicked on the notification.

            Of course I do you spoon? Your asks always make my day <3

A giant smile formed on my face and then another notification came in.

            amazingphil started following danisnotonfire

There was a new message tool It was from Phil.

            Hey you finally came off anon!

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” I said.

Phil wasn’t supposed to know who I was. ‘Why did this happen? Wait. This is Phil. You’ve been talking to him for over a year now. Just talk to him.’

I sent him a message back.

danisnotonfire: Yeah tumblr glitched or something

‘Shit. I didn’t mean to say that.’

danisnotonfire: Sorry I didn’t mean that. I’m still processing what happened.

amazingphil: Hey it’s alright.

amazingphil: If you want, I can unfollow you and pretend it didn’t happen. If it helps, I answered your ask privately.

danisnotonfire: What? No don’t unfollow me. Also thanks for answering privately.

amazingphil: Good I didn’t want to. But if you really wanted me to, I would’ve.

danisnotonfire: You’re so sweet <blushing emoji>

I was actually blushing. Phil sent like a million smiling emojis back.

danisnotonfire: omg you dork!

amazingphil: hey I recognize your url

amazingphil: don’t you write fanfic?

‘What? How did he know that? Oh right. He’s reblogged it and I’ve recommended my fics to him.’

danisnotonfire: maybe

amazingphil: haven’t you sent me them before

“Shit,” I said out loud.

danisnotonfire: maybe

amazingphil: looking for some cheeky spon?

danisnotonfire: Shut up you spork

danisnotonfire: you’re embarrassing me

amazingphil: sorry

amazingphil: what are you up to right now?

danisnotonfire: Just scrolling the tumbs while contorting my body into a pretzel on my couch

amazingphil: I actually just snorted

amazingphil: never say tumbs ever again

danisnotonfire: tumbs tumbs tumbs tumbs tumbs

amazingphil: STOP!!!!!!!

I sent him lots of devil emojis.

danisnotonfire: wyd

It took Phil a few moments to respond.

amazingphil: stalking you blog

danisnotonfire: What why!?

amazingphil: just cause

danisnotonfire: really?

amazingphil: kinda. You’ve been sending me asks for over a year now. I want to see the real you.

danisnotonfire: Having fun?

amazingphil: Yeah. I just found some pics of you.

amazingphil: You’re really cute

My face heated up. I’m sure it was scarlet.

danisnotonfire: Thanks. So are you.

amazingphil: Thank you.

amazingphil: So are you in school?

danisnotonfire: Yeah I go to uni

amazingphil: Me too! What are you studying?

danisnotonfire: Creative Writing

danisnotonfire: You?

amazingphil: Art Education

danisnotonfire: Oooh that’d be good for you

amazingphil: Yeah I love it.

amazingphil: Where do you go if you don’t mind me asking? I go to Manchester.

I gasped.

danisnotonfire: Are you fucking kidding me?

amazingphil: No?

danisnotonfire: I go to Manchester

amazingphil: Yay!

amazingphil: We’ve probably seen each other around campus before

danisnotonfire: Idk it’s pretty big

amazingphil: The art, English, and education buildings are pretty much all next door you spoon

danisnotonfire: Oh yeah

amazingphil: Would it be too weird if I asked if you wanted to meet irl?

‘He want to meet me.’ I probably could have cried. I’ve wantedto meet Phil since I discovered his blog.

danisnotonfire: No of course not. I want to meet you too.

danisnotonfire: But I’m not on campus right now. I’m in my flat.

amazingphil: Me too. We could meet up on Monday or we could go to this little café near campus.

Phil gave me the address of the café and we were going to meet there in a half hour. It was only a couple blocks away. I rolled off my couch and stumbled into my room. Thankfully, my flatmate, Chris, was downstairs at his boyfriend’s flat. That way he couldn’t see me walking around in just my underwear.

Now came the hard part. ‘Should I go casual? Or should I dress up a bit?’ This was Phil we’re talking about and we were just going to a café. It’s not like it was a date. I gasped in surprise. ‘Was it a date?’ I stood contemplating this for about 15 minutes before I realized I only had 10 minutes left. I quickly threw on a black Pokémon shirt and black skinnies. I checked my hair and decided it wasn’t too bad. I didn’t have time to straighten it anyways. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone.

It took about 10 minutes to get there. I immediately spotted Phil at the back of the cafe. He waved me over. He had a gigantic smile. I probably did too.

“Hey, Dan!” he exclaimed.

I blushed. “Hey, Phil. Sorry I’m late by,” I checked my phone, “like four minutes.”

Phil giggled. “It’s no big deal. I wasn’t sure how far away you lived so I guessed a half hour would be good.”

“Oh I live really close. I just took a long time getting dressed.” Then I realized what I just said. “Uh, I don’t mean I wasn’t wearing clothes. Because I was. But I needed to put more on.” I blushed. “Shit, I mean…”

“Hey, it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone you spent all day in your pants.”

I blushed even more. “No, my secret shame,” I said dramatically.

Phil chuckled. “Do you want something to drink? Or eat?”

“Umm, a caramel macchiato.”

“Perfect. I’ll be right back.”

“What? No, I’ll pay for mine,” I tried.

“Uh uh, I’m paying. You can get the next one,” he said as he headed to the counter.

I was blushing again. ‘There’ll be a next time. This time hadn’t even started. I love Phil and his optimism.’

A couple minutes later, Phil carried two steaming cups over to their table.

“Here you go, good sir,” he said in a bad northern accent.

This caused me to let out a strong belly laugh and then Phil joined in. Through my tears I said, “What the fuck was that accent? You shouldn’t be allowed to speak in that accent again.”

“I shouldn’t be allowed to do any accents. Ironically, I used to have a northern one but somehow I lost it.”

“You’re joking,” I exclaimed.

“Nope. I grew up about a half hour north of here.”

“How the fuck does someone lose their accent while in the place people speak it?” I asked incredulously.

“I think it’s because I have a lot of southern friends. I guess I slowly picked up their accent.”

“O.K. But that’s still weird,” I said. I took a sip of my coffee. “Oh, that’s good.”

Phil grinned. “Yeah I know. I come here a lot to get inspiration for my art.”

We spent hours talking. It was like we knew each other for years. We both got two refills. Eventually we noticed it was dark outside.

“Oh, we should probably get going. They’ll be closing soon,” Phil said.

As soon as we walked outside Phil asked, “Can I walk you home? Not to be creepy or overprotective or anything. I just want to.”

I laughed. “Yeah it’s fine. I only live two blocks away.”

It was a little awkward walking together. We talked comfortably the whole time, but my hand was itching to grab Phil’s. I just didn’t know what we were. Were we friends or something more?

We stopped when we got to my apartment building.

“Well, this is me,” I said.

“I live here,” Phil stated.

“What?” I asked, not quite catching what he said.

“I live here,” he repeated.

I snorted. “Really? I’ve been talking to you for over a year and I find out we’ve lived in the same building this entire time.”

Phil chuckled. “Apparently.”

“This is great. We can hang out more,” I said excitedly. Then I sobered, “Only if you want to of course.”

He looked at me like I’d grown another head. “Of course I want to hang out with you” Phil said affectionately.

“Awesome. Do you want to play some video games or something? My roommate’s at his boyfriend’s so we’d have the whole flat to ourselves.”  
“Sure I’d love that.”

Before we stepped in the elevator Phil asked, “Can we stop at my flat first so I can go change my clothes?”

He looked down at himself and his humongous coffee stain covering not just his stomach but the entire bottom half of his shirt and his lap. In his clumsiness, Phil had knocked his mostly full cup onto himself. I grinned because the whole ordeal was and still was hilarious.

“Sure.”

“Thanks it shouldn’t take too long. Hopefully, my flatmate and his boyfriend aren’t having sex in the living room.”

“Oh God, does that happen a lot?” I asked.

“More times than I’d like,” Phil replied.

“Same here. It’s bad enough my flatmate’s boyfriend lives directly below us. Not only do I hear them having sex in my flat, but downstairs too.”

We stepped off the elevator and walked about halfway down the hallway. We stopped in front of flat 428.

“Woah, hold up. This is your flat?” I asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I live in 528. I’m directly above you,” I said.

“Wait, that means....” He opened the door to reveal my flatmate, Chris, making out with his boyfriend, PJ. When they heard the door opening, they broke apart.

“Dan. Phil,” the boyfriends said in unison.

“How many times have I told you two not to have sex in the living room?” Phil asked exasperated.

“We weren’t fucking. Just kissing,” Chris explained.

“Yeah but it’ll lead to sex,” Phil replied.

“Sorry, Phil. We won’t do it again,” PJ said.

“Yeah you will” Phil rolled his eyes. He turned to me and said, “I’ll be right back and we can head upstairs.”

“Alright,” I replied and Phil walked towards the bedrooms.

“So you two finally met? I thought Peej and I were going to have to set you two up on a blind date,” Chris said.

“We’re not on a date, Chris,” I deadpanned. “Or at least I don’t think we are.”

“Just ignore this idiot, Dan,” PJ said. “So how did you two meet?”

“Chris, you know that guy I’ve been sending asks to a lot?” Chris nodded. “Yeah that’s him. I accidentally forgot to check anon or something.”

“Wait you’re the one sending him asks all the time?” PJ asked and I nodded. “O.K. good. Let’s head to the bedroom, Chris.”

Chris rolled his eyes but still eagerly followed his boyfriend. “Don’t forget to use protection, Danny boy,” he said.

“Christopher!” PJ exclaimed while I flipped him off.

Phil was just walking out of his room when he heard this. “What’s going on?” Phil asked.

I rolled my eyes. “Just Chris being his idiotic self.”

“So nothing new?”  
“Nope,” I grinned.

“Hey!” Chris exclaimed.

PJ pushed him into his room. “Just ignore them, babe.”

“You already?” I asked Phil.

“Yeah, all changed.”

I used the opportunity to look him over. Phil was now wearing a Free! t-shirt and pajama bottoms with Star Wars characters.

“Nice choice, Haru Skywalker. Are you ready to get you butt kicked in Mario Kart?”

“Whatever, Mako Amidala. I just want to get away from the lovebirds before they start having sex.”

“O.K. I understand Mako, but Padme, really?” I asked.

“It was the first Star Wars surname I could think of,” Phil replied.

I don’t know if that’s true or if Phil purposely chose the love interest of a Skywalker on purpose, but it didn’t change the fact that Mako is shipped with Haru. We took the elevator up one floor because we’re both lazy fucks and didn’t want to walk up the stairs.

We played a few rounds of Mario Kart and expectedly I won most of them. Somehow Phil won one, but it had been a fluke. He had distracted me by saying, “I’m right up your butt!” ‘What the hell was that about?’

Right when we were going to change the game Phil’s stomach growled.

“Someone’s hungry,” I said.

“Yeah, I forgot to eat that whole time we were at the café.”

“I don’t have much food right now. Just cereal.”

“That’s fine. I have cereal all the time,” he said.

While we ate, I yawned. I checked the time and saw it was after 1 am.

“Mmm. I’m not usually tired this early,” I stated.

“Do you want me to leave?” Phil asked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” I replied. “Do you really want to be closer to Chris and Peej right now?”

“Not really. I can sleep on the couch.”

“Nonsense, I’ll sleep out here and you can sleep in my room. I really don’t think either of us want to sleep in Chris’ bed.”

“Dan you’re tall. Sleeping on the couch will be cad for your back,” Phil said.

“You’re tall, too, you spork. Fine, we’ll both sleep in my bed. It’s queen size. Even two giants like us can fit in it. As long as you’re O.K. with that,” I said.

“It’s fine,” Phil assured.

I went to my room and grabbed pajama pants and then went to the bathroom to change. Once I returned to my room Phil was already tucked in.

“If you normally spend your days in your pants, why are you wearing pajama?”

Heat rose to my face. “Because you’re here. It would be weird if I was just wearing my boxers in front of you.”

“I don’t mind, Dan. I already took off my shirt but I’m still wearing pajamas.”

I blushed more but I still quickly took off my shirt and bottoms.

“You wear your boxers under you pajamas?” Phil asked.

Confused, I asked, “Yeah, don’t you?”

“Yeah, never mind,” Phil replied blushing.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders. We bid each other goodnight and I was out mere minutes later.

I woke up with something tickling my nose. Slowly I opened my eyes and realized my face was on someone’s chest. And my nose was in that someone’s chest hair. Then I remembered Phil slept over. In my bed. With me. Somehow we ended up cuddling in our sleep. I gingerly untangled our limbs and went to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I left the bathroom and I heard noises from the kitchen. I walked down the short hallway and saw Phil cooking. I don’t know why but I walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

“Morning,” I greeted.

“Good morning to you, too,” Phil replied turning his head a bit, smiling. “I hope you don’t mid me cooking.”

“What’re you making?” I asked.

“Pancakes!” he said excitedly.

“Then I definitely don’t mind you cooking.”

“Well I mind you keeping trapped from moving and making them.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled as I let him go. Phil turned and pecked me on the lips. I was stunned for a moment before I surged forward and captured his lips.

Kiss. “As,” Phil said. Kiss. “Much.” Kiss. “As I.” Kiss. “Want to.” Kiss. “Keep.” Kiss. “Doing.” Kiss. “This.” Kiss. He pulled away. “I need to make sure the pancakes don’t burn.” I pouted. “Hey, after we’re done eating we can kiss as much as you want.” He pecked me one more time before turning back to his batter.

While we ate Phil took out his phone and snapped a picture of me.

“What the hell?” I asked with a full mouth.

“What? Can’t I take pictures of my cute boyfriend?”

I tried (and failed) to not blush at the word ‘boyfriend’. “It would’ve been nice if you asked me before you took it. But yeah you can.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Can I post it on Tumblr?” Phil asked.

“Sure,” I said. “But you should post a selfie of us too.”

He drafted the post and showed me it for my approval.

<Photo of Dan eating pancakes>

<Photo of Dan and Phil>

Me and Dan (aka dh) eating pancakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, prompts, etc., you can comment below or send me an ask or a message on Tumblr at danandphilblog or readinglitblog.


End file.
